Modified
by Gratz1K
Summary: After one of Urahara's goof ups turns Ichigo and Isshin into mod souls who will save the Soul Society and Karakura from Aizen?
1. Modified

**A/N: This takes place after Aizen ascends into Hueco Mundo and before the Vizards and the War. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Modified

Ichigo lie in his bed with one simple thing on his mind: sleep. He had a Biology Exam in the mornig but had been up all night slaying Hollows and remembering Rukia. Even though he saved her, she might never come back to The World of the Living. What if...no he wouldn't think about that. He rolled over and went to sleep immediately.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Morning Ichigooooo!!!" Ichigo Kurosaki woke up in a fright. His dad leapt into the air for a body slam.

Ichigo yawned, "Dad can we do this tomo--" He got the air knocked out of him as Isshin collided with him.

"You've always got to be ready my son!" Isshin grinned. He got up and walked toward the door. "You've got a visitor at the door, a pretty girl at that! My boy's growing up..." Isshin continued to babble as he left.

_'Pretty girl, no it can't be her. Probably just Orihime wanting help with something,'_ Ichigo thought. He quickly changed into his uniform and grabbed his things remembering to study Biology as he went down the staircase. Yuzu greeted him as he shambled past her.

"What's wrong big brother?" she asked. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Nothing Yuzu, I've just got something important to do," was Ichigo's stale reply. He walked to the door to find Rukia standing there impatiently, snatched his arm, and then drag him from his house.

"What took you so long?" Rukia snapped. She was still steering him, but to where, Ichigo didn't know.

"What are you doing here! Weren't you in the Seireitei" Ichigo protested as they got farther from school. _'Where are we going?'_

"Nevermind that now!" They stopped. Ichigo glanced around to see Urahara's Shop. "Urahara has an experiment. He thinks he can get rid of your Hollow."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Urahara's grand basement was a small closet sized machine. It was made of glass with metal at the top and electronic equipment attached to the front. Ichigo was currently in it and was complaining about how Rukia was letting _Hat-n-Clogs_ experiment on him.

"Let me out!" Ichigo banged on the glass, yet it didn't break or even crack. Ichigo still was yelling at the top of his lungs, while Urahara and Rukia ignored him.

"So how does this work?" asked Rukia. She worried about Ichigo ever since she heard about his Hollow change from Byakuya. Now she was ever-so-curious of how Urahara would pull this off.

"Well Rukia, Ichigo's soul is comprised of two entities right now. I'm going to turn his Hollow Half into a mod soul, just like Kon, and that should make Ichigo into a normal Shinigami. This machine," he pointed to the glass box Ichigo was in (who had given up yelling), "is what we used to make mod souls. It's harder to make without any base, so it should be fairly easy to create one with a hollow base."

Rukia yawned, "Just start it. I'm off to school. It's my 1st day back and if I'm late the teacher won't let me hear the end of it."

Urahara walked over to the Modifier machine and started to press buttons. "This should over soon Ichigo."

Ichigo felt as if his insides were trying to force their way out. He felt like a boiling egg on a stove. Raw energy started to form inside Ichigo and it hurt like swallowing a flame. He wrapped one arm around his stomach used his other to stop himself from falling. That didn't help. Immense pressure caused him to topple over.

_"What are yer lettin' him do to us?"_ a snake like voice said in Ichigo's mind. Red-Black energy surged through Ichigo and filled the entire glass structure. It started to swirl, convecting in and out around Ichigo.

"Oh dear," Urahara said. This experiment was going very wrong. The Hollow energy should have gone out of him before it convected. Only two things could happen now: a great explosion or...

"Urahara!" Isshin's voice boomed. "What are you doing!?!" The ex-Captain ran down the stairs of Urahara's shop to find Ichigo in a seki-seki glass machine. Reiatsu was increasing from inside the chamber and already Isshin knew something bad about to happen.

"I'm trying to remove his Inner Hollow. If he keeps it too long and the Vizards don't except him, he'll selfdestruct!" Urahara reasoned. There was no way he would make Isshin Kurosaki angry. It'd be suicide.

Isshin sighed, "I know. How is he?" Ichigo was curled and surrounded in a deep red-black aura. Kisuke Urahara walked toward the stairs.

"Well--at this rate you might want to leave. The machine will explode in any second." Urahara said not noticing a small crack in the seki-seki glass.

Rapidly the glass shattered and a stray blast hit Isshin in the center of his face. Isshin was knocked bakward but seemed relatively unhurt. Ichigo had more damage than his dad but was conscious and wondered what Isshin was doing here.

Urahara watched everything from the stairs and thought, _"Oh no. I was afraid that this would happen."_ Right on cue, they started to glow and then shrunk into marble sized orbs. "Tessai!" Kisuke called calmy, "get me two plush dolls. Quickly please."


	2. Instinct

Tessai picked up the orange mod-soul and shoved it in a Chappy the Bunny plushie. He placed the all black orb into a plush panda. Tessai had seen strange things working for Urahara over the years but never seen two inaninimate plush toys come to life. It had taken him a few hours to get them from Yuzu and figure out how to put modified souls into dolls. Now they were alive and kicking--literally. The bunny was kicking the panda.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a Shinigami and you knew everything the whole time?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about Ichigo," said Isshin as he ran, trying to avoid the kicks.

"Give it up old man!" Ichigo flew at Isshin with full speed, but was suddenly picked up by Tessai.

"Now now, cool it Ichigo. I'm sure Urahara wouldn't want you two to destroy each other--wait how are you a mod soul?!?" Tessai almost leapt out of his chair with shock and fright. How could this happen, and now of all times? Two great warriors were now pill like souls that could be abused by anyone.

Tessai looked up to find Kisuke Urahara standing across from the table appearing more somber than usual.

"What happened Kisuke?" Tessai's voice was low and guarded. He was preparing for the worst.

"I screwed up again Tessai. Not only did my experiment fail, but it converted Ichigo _and_ Isshin into mod souls," Urahara sighed behind his fan. "But there is good news. I found some Gigai that these two should be able to use." Isshin the plush panda turned first and saw the two Gigai. One was "from the old days", a perfect replica of Isshin only a bit younger. The other Gigai looked like some mixture between Kaien and Ichigo only that it had dark brown spiky hair and brown eyes.

"Finally, now I don't have to look like a bunny rabbit!" Ichigo was happy as ever to be released from his plush toy prison, until he felt what it was like to be ejected. Tessai had to punch the stuffed rabbit's stomach to pop the mod soul out. The punch felt like a cannonball to Ichigo's small rabbit body, though the pain only lasted a moment. The orange marble-like soul flew all the way by Urahara who placed it into the Gigai. After Tessai was able to force Isshin's mod-soul out of the panda, Urahara did the same, this time into the younger looking Isshin Gigai. Shortly, all the energy from their souls started to multiply and flow through the Gigai. The small shop started to tremble and shake. Urahara droped his fan and his hat flew off.

"Tessai, help me get these two outside! There massive reiatsu may be too much for the Gigais," Urahara rasped. The combined spritual pressure were causing Tessai and Kisuke to suffocate. The shop was about to crumble and collapse and Urahara didn't have much time; he needed to move them out of shop so the reiatsu could expand without injury him, Tessai, Jinta, or Ururu. Tessai heaved the Ichigo's Gigai a small ways outside the shop. Urahara had to drag Isshin but moved him outside all the same. The reiatsu turned into tall pillars of energy beefore dying down slowly. The Gigais became conscious slowly after.

Isshin was the first to stir, "Is that what I think it is?" He stared at a giant rip in the sky forming. Hollows were being drawn to the sudden increase in reiatsu.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Surges of reiatsu could be felt through Hueco Mundo, even all the way to Las Noches. Sosuke Aizen was in a meeting with the Espadas when it happened. Aizen didn't know what to expect. Honestly he was a little frightened. He might have shuddered. The reiatsu signatures were as strong as Gin and Tousen. Urahara or the Vizards had come up with a large amount of energy in a small time. This would be a problem for when he executed his plan. What was he going to do? He smoothed his hair back and took a sip of his tea. Aizen needed to keep it together, at last in front of the Espadas.

"Recently two special energies were formed in Karakura Town. I need you, Ulquiorra, to do a reconnaissance mission. Go to Karakura and find out what caused it and immediately report back."

The short and pale Espada got out of his seat and bowed, "Yes Aizen-Sama." Ulquiorra created a Garganta and left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty-two Hollows pounced throughout Karakura Town from Ichigo and Isshin's reiatsu. They silently created chaos amongst the unprepared citizens of Karakura.

"Tessai, I do believe this is the time for the Kurosakis to find out their new strength," Urahara announced. Tessai nodded and went back into the shop. Although confused at first, Ichigo followed his father into the air with a Shunpo-esque leap and began to challenge the Hollows. If it was one thing Kisuke Urahara knew about, it was science. He specially engineered three modified souls to combat the Bounts earlier that year and could only expect that if spiritual beings such as Isshin and Ichigo tunred into mod souls, their powers would be immense.

A towering Hollow with tentacle-like appendages approached Ichigo. It used its tentacles to charge a Cero into one mass and fired it at Ichigo. With a speed increase from his transformation, Ichigo was almost as fast as Yoruichi. Ichigo appeared behind the tentecled-Hollow and with a thrust of his arm, a black-red energy slashed through the hollow, plus two more, with relative ease.

"That's my boy!" Isshin grinned. Isshin Kurosaki was used to being put in bad situations and learning to adapt. He and his son had been fused with their Zanpakuto into one entity. Sure, he got a lot of bonuses, but he also missed his body and wielding a sword.

'Ah well,' Isshin thought to himself. He stared into the eyes of his opponent, a elephant-like Hollow. It was 5 times his size and had big tusks which were focusing a Cero. "Son, I'll show you how a professional handles it!" As the Cero approached, a deep, black-green energy surrounded Isshin and pieces of earth, skyscraper, and dust flew together and formed what seemed to be a colossal barrier. The barrier stopped not only stopped the Cero, but Isshin then moved his arm to cause the tower to crash into the Hollow.

Urahara watched from behind his fan. Ururu and Tessai cleaned the shop, while Jinta slacked off and watched the mini-battle happening in the sky. They were powerful! Slamming and slashing, bludgeoning and burning, these two acted as if they were fighting all their lives.

"I noticed that too Jinta," the shopkeeper commented offhandedly. Jinta jumped out of surprise, but settled down once Urahara started to talk again. "They have Hollow-like instinct after the experiment but still retain their personality. Interesting indeed. Watch!" Kisuke pointed in the sky where the remaining Hollows were about to be slaughtered.

"Ready to finish this up, Ichigo?" They were back to back, hands aglow and with looks to kill Ichigo and Isshin were now used to their new "bodies" and powers.

Ichigo stayed silent. He really could not stay mad at his dad for not telling him, or Kisuke. After all, he did make Ichigo stronger. He didn't have to worry about protecting his friends now. It would come naturally to him. He felt tremors of enjoyment when in battle now. It felt invigorating. A small smirk entered his face. His instincts told him, he just couldn't die—that wouldn't happen to him. His instincts told him to enjoy every single second…

"Ichigo!" that brought him back. What was he thinking? He needed to stay focused. At least he didn't have any voices in his head. The problem was semi gone…

"I'm ready whenever you are," Like thread, dark red energy wove through the sky accompanied with small bits of green rock-like material hard as diamonds. The silent twinkle of the green glowing rocks intertwining with the red energy created a perimeter of hard energy. The ten Hollows that were left were vaporized in the grid. Neither Isshin nor Ichigo had a name for the attack but that made the realization even more frightening…

Ulquiorra watched from afar, afraid from their display of power, that he would be noticed. What had Urahara created?!? If Hogyoku were enough, he found to warriors that didn't even use Zanpakutos. Ulquiorra went back to Hueco Mundo to show what he found out.

"So what does that mean?" Jinta asked. The Kurosakis were outside talking to Tessai. The shop was cleaned from the earlier damage and now looked as junky as usual. Jinta and Urahara sat at a coffee table and discussed the data he got.

"It means, I don't know," Urahra was stumped. Although Isshin and Ichigo seemed like they were in control he didn't know if the Hollow-like instincts would overrule their personalities. He already struggled understanding the natures of the Vizards and it was even harder once one was turned into a mod soul. Urahara sipped tea and sighed. What had he done?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dust flew back into Ulquiorra's eye. It was something Aizen never thought of.

'Urahara, you're even more ingenious than I,' he thought to himself. Though even a couple of the Espada were uneasy, heck, even Gin didn't have his usual smirk, Aizen was overjoyed. He let a laugh escape and added a major change in his plans. The Soul Society wouldn't know what hit them.

"Zommari, Ulquiorra, prepare to move to the next phase…"

**`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`**

**Phew! This was my longest chapter ever. I know it took a little but it's here. The next chapter will have more of Rukia, Yuzu, Karin, and little of the rest of the gang. R&R and in your reviews post your favorite Espada. The top two may have a more **_**important**_** role.**


	3. Discovered

Rukia hated school with a passion. Everyone was glad to see her again, but she was glad to finally get out. She bolted straight to Urahara's shop.

'I hope Ichigo is back to normal. If the Soul Society ever found out, he'd be put to death,' Rukia didn't want to think that. It would be the second time someone she cared for died.

"Urahara! I'm back!" She entered to small shop to find it empty. Rukia let herself in and walked to the back of the stop and went down the staircase. If it was one thing Rukia enjoyed about Urahara's shop, it was his cellar. Not only did the "sun" always shine, but every time she went down there Urahara had a new invention. This time it was completely different. Rukia walked into the cellar to find both Ichigo and Isshin trapped in a Bakudo spell, probably in the 70's from the look of it. Rukia was horrified. What did she miss?

"I'm sorry you had to see this Rukia," Urahara didn't bother to turn to see her, but stayed focus on the two captives instead. "We had a bit of an accident earlier. The machine exploded and caused Ichigo and Isshin, who walked in on the experiment, to change into modified souls. Because of their complex souls, they merged with their Inner Hollows--"

"Are you saying that Isshin had a _monster_ in his soul too?" Rukia sat on the steps, analyzing what seemed to be Gigais trapped in purple spiked chains. Come to think of it Ichigo did look a little different. Rukia sat on the steps and tried to absorb everything she was learning.

"Isshin joined the Gotei 13 a couple years after Aizen created the Vizards and Yourichi and I were exiled. Aizen was obsessed with power and even went out of his way to try and turn some captains and lieutenants into Hybrids. After Tessai and I used the Hogyoku to stop the transformation, Aizen went to Central 46 to get rid of us. We knew too much and with out reputations sullied, no one would believe us anyway. I set up shop with Tessai and the Vizards moved on. We were happy with in the Transient World. What we didn't know was that Aizen had infected a recruit, Isshin Kurosaki. He hadn't perfected his Hollowfication, but Isshin was a ticking time bomb. By the time he attained his Captain status, about 50 years later, his Inner Hollow's power skyrocketed…"

_It was a meeting for the 13 Captains. Yammamoto was announcing the induction of a new captain, Isshin Kurosaki. Aaaarrrgghh!!!! The Captain was in a sudden pain. He doubled over and lost his balance, surely not a good sign for a new captain to display. A foreign reiatsu entered the room with the pain. Was a Hollow in the Seireitei? With the Captain in distress and a deep Hollow reiatsu flooding the quarters of the meeting room, the other 12 readied a fighting pose and drew their swords. Before anyone was truly ready, an impact was made. It had so much force that no one bothered to notice a brown haired captain enjoy a grin or a Crocodilian mask grow on the face of Captain Kurosaki. The floor broke around him and the room itself seemed to close in on it and shatter. A sinister voice echoed in the room accompanied with a laugh that could give anyone nightmares. The figure grabbed a sword in one hand and grabbed a fist of red energy in another. The red compacted and flew like a grenade and cleared half the room. There was a lot a shouting in the smashed room. Some of the remaining captains' swords changed form. They even cut his limbs. That didn't help much. The ever-transforming captain, grew monstrous reptile like arms and legs with claws and scales. Isshin grew a tail with barb-like appendages attached all over. One swing of Crocodile Kurosaki's sword caused captains to be swept away, and his new tail made things worse. He snapped his jaws and let the effect of his sharp teeth take effect. With only 3 noble captains left, Kurosaki began to charge again, but stopped. Though his look and feel seemed pure evil, he acted as if he had gained some kind of control over himself. Slowly he shed his skin like a snake and looked more human. His eyes went back to normal and lost his claws. Kurosaki saw the damage he had inflicted, nearly killing 9 captains and was shocked. Before the 3 could take action against the new _Vizard_, he stabbed himself in the middle of his chest and watched as his power drained away. One captain claimed that Isshin committed high treason, but the other two captains reasoned that he had no control and were able to let Isshin leave unharmed. To this day the Gotei 13 was never the same…_

"After all these years, Isshin was able to will his Hollow away, but," Urahara turned to face Rukia, "now that would be impossible. Like Ichigo, he and his Hollow are one. Ignoring his instincts to fight and kill, maybe even eat souls at this point, is like ignoring the need to breath. I have to run more test on them to—,"

"Your tests are what started this!" Rukia shouted. "You were supposed to help Ichigo, not make it worse!"

"I'm right here you know!" replied Ichigo.

"Yeah, and why did have to tell the story!" said Isshin grinning. Through the situation was great, they seemed fine, at least, until the 5 of them felt a Garganta open in Karakura.

"Rukia, go and find out what's going on!" Ichigo broke his scowl for a face showing concern. Rukia was also concerned though. She wasn't sure what she should do. "Don't worry about us! I'll be fine." Isshin nodded in agreement.

Rukia turned to leave, hoping that this wouldn't be the last time she them, the last she Ichigo as _Ichigo_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ulquiorra, do you sense them?" a dark skinned man stood in a crater with a pale skinned one. The crater was position in the center of a park. People started to gather about, some taking pictures.

"No," the pale one answered back. "Wait…" Chad ran through the crowd, arm transformed, and aimed a blast at them. The smoke cleared, but they were unaffected. They continued their conversation as if nothing happened.

"I will use the Formula Lord Aizen gave us. Please deal with that trash," Ulquiorra warped to the sky where he opened a vial. The scent was nostalgic to him. It was the scent of a Shinigami's soul, something that, during his days as a lesser Hollow, he enjoyed. Did Aizen think that those warriors were Hollows? That sounded ridiculous! There was no way that any Hollow would fight for the Seireitei, and for them to fall for the trap, they would have to be less than Vasto Lorde. This was preposterous.

Chad, Orihime, and Rukia, but faced many problems. For one, he was too fast. It was pretty hard to hit any object that seemed to be duplicated 4 times. It was going to be very hard to beat Aizen if he had 10 people around this level. Chad's moves could hit him, but it did no damage. Rukia's couldn't use her Zanpakuto as much as she would've liked. Though her energy was almost 100%, she wasn't at full power yet and she couldn't go all out without hurting the civilians. Orihime blocked Ceros with her shield. She could sense something sinister above her, in the sky maybe? Something bad was about to happen. Where was Ichigo?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ichigo!" Urahara motioned for Tessai. Ichigo was getting worse. Tessai started chanting another spell. "Ichigo, try to resist it!" Ichigo acted as if he had been kidnapped or something. He wasn't rational at all. The Kurosakis were fine until Urahara sensed a purified Shinigami soul. It was rather strange; was Aizen on to them? The worse part was that he couldn't sense Rukia…

**`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`**

**Well here's my update. Hope you enjoy! There's a poll up, so go ahead a vote for your favorite Espadas!**


End file.
